


Good morning, Sir.

by annonynon



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: D/s, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Light BDSM, M/M, Not Beta Read, Orgasm Delay, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 14:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annonynon/pseuds/annonynon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Please” Tyler whines “please...I’ll be good, promise” Tyler says choking. God, he was so wrecked and Jordie hasn’t even done anything to him  yet. He’s so, so fucked. Hopefully.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good morning, Sir.

Tyler is halfway through his morning run when his mind completely wakes up.  
He was more or less softly woken up by Jordie telling him him to get on to his morning routine before he kissed him softly and let the dogs in the bedroom. Laughing on his way out of the bedroom at the pile of excited pups on top of Tyler.

It took him a coffee, a slice of toast and almost his full morning run with the pups to figure out that Jordie had some plans with and for him. He accelerated, dragging Cash after him, as soon as he figured it out.

As soon as he was through the door Jordie give him a once-over and a hearty laugh before telling him “took you long enough, get ready” before leaving the room. That only means one thing so Tyler feeds the dogs and lets them out in the backyard before heading upstairs for a quick shower. Jordie calls his name and gives him A LOOK over his glasses. “Where to? I said get ready, not go get a shower” Jordie says quirking an eyebrow at him. Tyler tries to say something, argue that he’s sweaty and smelly and that getting a shower would mean just that, instead all he manages is to croak out an “yes, sir” before he gets moving again.

Tyler doesn't exactly run but he does power walk to the room at the back of the first floor that they always keep locked.

He fished the key from its hiding spot and unlocks the door with trembling hands. Tyler closes the door behind him and starts undressing, folding his wet running clothes as neatly as possible and kneels on the pillow in the middle of the room, facing the window.

Tyler seats there focusing on his breathing and tries to stop fiddling and shifting. And, as always, as soon as he relaxes completely he hears the door open and close softly. He can imagine Jordie looking at him, inspecting his pose, and then looking over at the state of his clothes.  
He can imagine perfectly the fond smile on Jordie’s face. “Good, boy. Good job, Ty” Jordie says fondly, making his way to his armchair at the back of the room. 

“Thank you, sir” Tyler answers, eyes still closed and focusing on his breathing. Trying hard not to get too antsy at Jordie looking at him like this. He knows that Jordie is inspecting him, knows that Jordie won’t do anything until he is all good and relaxed, not focusing on Jordie.

“Atta boy.”

Tyler hears Jordie move around the room easily, opening and closing drawers, before he makes his way behind Tyler. Jordie touches his shoulder and nudges him up. “Come on” Jordie said, helping Tyler to his feet and to the spanking bench. Tyler swallows hard and gets up. Arms and legs in place, where Jordie fastens the leather ties without loosing too much time.

Jordies walks in front of Tyler and pulls his chin up. he smiles softly at Tyler and pets his hair before buckling in place a thick leather blindfold. Tyler’s favourite. Tyler relaxes down, putting his head down and trusting the contraptions to keep him in pace as his sweaty arms and legs slide, too easy for his taste, against the leather of the bench.

They both know just how much Tyler likes feeling stuck to that bench with no give and not an inch to move. Tyler can hear perfectly the soft amused “pfft” Jordie lets out. It’s clear that this is exactly how Jordie wanted him from the beginning. Tyler lets out a frustrated sigh and tries to find a position in which he’ll slip less. He hears Jordie laugh at his efforts and stops. “Might as well stop, baby boy, you’re only messing up the whole bench. Gonna make it all nice and slippery.” Tyler can’t keep in the groan at that. “Sir” he whines long and high to which Jordie offers a comforting pat to the back of his thigh. “If you’re nice” Jordie whispers in Tyler’s ear “I’ll help you out.”  
“Please” Tyler whines “please...I’ll be good, promise” Tyler says choking. God, he was so wrecked and Jordie hasn't even done anything to him yet. He’s so, so fucked. Hopefully.

“Patience, pet” Jordies says slapping Tyler’s thigh and making him move up the bench. Tyler only now realizes that his restrains are looser than normal. He tries to stifle a groan. “You be good to me first and I’ll make sure you get what you want.” Jordie says before Tyler hears and feels him move and arrange something against his ass and balls. Jordies goes back to his armchair in the corner, looking at Tyler, and after what feels like hours, finally pushes a button.

The toy Jordie has in place starts pulsing and vibrating against Tyler’s balls and ass. Makes him groan and slide up and down the bench trying to get more of what he wants, and needs, much to Jordie’s amusement.

It takes Tyler a few good minutes but finally he relaxes and lets the toy do what Jordie wants it to do. Jordie watches the scene for a few minutes before he gets up, grabs a towel, grabs Tyler’s hips and pulls them up and completely away from the toy. Tyler whines but cuts it off before Jordie can change his mind. Jordie places the the towel on the bench and re-arranges Tyler so his lower belly is on the towel and his cock is fully exposed to the, now turned up, toy.

“Being a good boy has its perks, eh?” Jordie says in a low husky voice and Tyler can only nod frantically, because everything is just too good. “Now, be an even better boy and don’t come in the next half hour” Jordie says kissing Tyler’s left ass cheek before going back to his chair to play with the various commands and programs on the toy’s remote.

 

*

 

What comes next is a half hour of pure delicious torture. At random intervals Jordie would turn the toy up or down to a slow lazy buzz, or change the program. From random pulsing to continuous low vibration or a variation of the previous. Or just simply turn off the toy completely until Tyler goes from from relieved to needy.  
Jordie waits him out until Tyler starts moving, trying to get...something, anything. “Jordie...” Tyler whines high and it changes into a moan as soon as Jordie turns the toy back on.

“Two more minutes, baby” Jordie whispers rough and low, first real indication that this gets to him as well, before he pushes the button long and hard and turns the toy all the way up.

Tyler wails and Jordie watches him lean down completely on the toy, enjoying it and trying to get off. Jordie lets him enjoy it for a moment, too long maybe, before raising his voice a little and saying with a syrupy tone “don’t forget about my promise, pet.” Tyler grunts and tries to move away but the ties only let him get so far.  
Jordie looks at the watch, gets up and walks to Tyler. At thirty minutes on the dot, he turns the toy off, listening to Tyler’s confused sounds of gratitude and displeasure, before untying and moving the toy away. Jordie rubs his hands over Tyler’s ass and thighs before smacking his right ass cheek hard. Tyler moves away with a grunt before pushing back into Jordie’s hand. “Demanding” Jordie whispers before spanking him over and over again, until Tyler’s ass was a glowing red and he’s leaking and moaning all over the place.

Jordies unties Tyler’s arms and legs slowly, pulling him off the bench and onto the bed besides it. “Want me to leave it on?” Jordie asks pulling slightly at the side of the blindfold. “Please” Tyler whispers back, pushing against Jordie’s chest at his back.

Tyler is still open from last night when Jordie fucked him long and hard, so Jordie makes quick work of the prep. “Cross your arms and put them above your head” Jordie orders and pulls Tyler’s ass up and pushes his legs apart, leaving him exposed and ready for Jordie’s cock.

“Ready?” Jordie asks softly, petting Tyler’s thigh and waiting patiently for Tyler’s nod. Jordie sets a hard and unforgiving pace, nailing Tyler’s prostate with every thrust.

“You can come like this any time you want” Jordie growls in Tyler’s ear after a while. Jordie shifts and pushes onto his hands and knees, completely covering Tyler’s back.  
“Jor...sir” Tyler moans in Jordie’s ear. “Yeah, pet, come on, you can do it” Jordie encourages, letting Tyler nibble on his jaw. Tyler tightens against Jordie and comes hard with a moan, pulling Jordie with him over the edge.

They seat like that for a while, breathing hard, before Jordies pulls out and silences Tyler’s whimpers with a kiss to the back of his knee. Jordie re-arranges Tyler and pulls him in his arms, running his hands up and down Tyler’s arms soothingly.

Jordie unbuckles the blindfold carefully before kissing Tyler’s forehead. Tyler opens his eyes slowly, blinking against the tears there. He smiles big and warm at Jordie.

“Hi” Jordie whispers  
“Hi, sir” Tyler whispers back before going in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :). Feel free to talk Jordie/Ty with me in the comments ;).


End file.
